robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:A Fantasy Audited War 3 - Discussion
So, it is now time to start the discussion for the third series of the second most popular tournament on the Arena forum (?), behind only Ragnabot! SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 19:54, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Judges As I am hosting this tournament, someone else can now become a judge. At the moment, the judges are Jimlaad43 and ToastUltimatum, unless they want to resign. Henceforth, if you are interested in becoming or staying on as judge, please comment below. :I'll stay on, naturally. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:02, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Nomination rules So, for those unfamilar with A Fantasy Audited War's nomination rules, here they are. *Nominate thirty robots that you want to appear in the tournament. No reasons are required. Most heavyweights, superheavyweights and middleweights that appeared on the show are allowed. *In addition, bold two of the thirty robots on your list. These are your priority votes, whereby the robots selected will automatically qualify, even if no one else votes for them. I recommend others to change their lists if one or more robots they picked have already qualified due to being priorities. *For robots that appeared in multiple series, please detail the exact version you want to appear in the tournament. For example, if you want the Series 4 Hypno-Disc, list it as Hypno-Disc (4). *If there is little change between robots with multiple variants, only one version of these robots are allowed, with some exceptions. For example, both the Series 4 Tiberius and Series 7 Tiberius 3 have enough change to warrant both being allowed in. However, only one version of Firestorm can be voted in. *To make it easier to total the number of votes for each robot, please list them in alphabetical order. Restricted Section rules *Of course, some robots may be considered overpowered, especially the reboot era ones. This is where A Fantasy Audited War really excels in my opinion, since all of us have the power to create balance. Therefore, feel free to vote on which versions (or all versions) of a robot should be banned. *You can nominate up to thirty robots. *If you want to restrict a robot, state which series or version it should be limited to. If you want to completely ban a robot, just state 'outright' next to your vote. *You must give reasons as to why restricting or banning certain robots are required. *Robots must receive at least three votes in order to become restricted or banned. Nominations SpaceManiac888 Votes *13 Black (Ext 2) *Arnold A. Terminegger (Ext 1) *'Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit' *Firestorm 3 *Gnasher *Gravedigger (3) *Kat 3 (7) *Killer Carrot 2 (7) *'Meggamouse' *Nasty Humphrey *Nuts 2 (10) *Overkill GTi *Pinser *Saw Point (4) *Schumey Too *Scutter's Revenge *Shredder (6) *S.M.I.D.S.Y. (7) *St. Agro (7) *Steg-O-Saw-Us *Stinger (6) *Sumpthing (Ext 2) *The Big Cheese *The Cat *The Kegs *The Revolutionist (EW 2) *Thermidor 2 (7) *Thing 2 *TR2 (9) *Vector Restricted Section *Aftershock: Outright. Sadly, Aftershock is simply too overpowered in both Series 9 and 10, capable of defeating most opponents too easily. Shockwave will do, in my opinion. *Apollo: Limit to Series 8 version. I was tempted to allow the Series 9 version in, but then felt that because the champion's technical issues were notable in Series 8, I felt restricting to its original entry would be interesting. In addition, Series 9 and 10 just feel too explosive, overwhelming most competitors too easily. *Atomic: Limit to Series 5 version. Series 7 version is not only super powerful, but also wins battles too easily in order to enjoy judging its battles in my opinion. *Carbide: Limit to Series 8 version. The Series 9 and 10 versions were virtually unbeatable when facing the majority of opponents, even today. The Series 8 version, however, has a number of flaws that makes it beatable in my opinion. *Eruption: Limit to Series 8 version. Similar explanation to Carbide's, to be honest. Series 8 version was prone to spinners, so I am happy to see it compete. *Firestorm: Limit to Firestorm 3. 4 and 5 were simply too dominant when they won, and too exposed when they lost, thus making most cases of judging them to not be interesting. 3 had notable issues, however, so it should be interesting to judge it for a change. *Magnetar: Outright. Again, too overpowered in its only series. Both Pulsars should be interesting to judge, however. *Razer: Limit to Series 5 version. I think the Series 5 Razer still theoretically could have been beaten by some robots, instead of a small minority against the Series 6-8 variants. *Storm 2: Limit to Extreme 2 version. Two issues here; firstly, the Series 7 version is almost invincible due to its speed. The Series 8 version, meanwhile, has such a low ground clearance that it makes judging it against most opponents with flippers and wedges exceptionally difficult. Therefore, I would like to judge the Extreme 2 version for a change. *Tornado: Limit to Extreme 1 version. Tornado was very competitive and also difficult to judge in later series due to the usage of interchangable weapons and excellent reliability. However, the Extreme 1/Series 5 versions did suffer in terms of reliability, so I am happy to see it compete. Remember that it still can use the scoop! ToastUltimatum Votes *Chip (7) *Gyrobot *'Iron-Awe 6' (no flipper allowed) *M2 *Mad Cow Bot *Mute (7) *'PacifieR' (we've all seen BattleBots except for Jimlaad and TG, this is fully feasible) *Pressure (EXT 2) *Propeller-Head (NICK) *Rick (7) *Robo Savage *Scraptosaur (DS 2) *Shredder Evolution *Soldier Ant Restricted Selection TBD Diotoir Votes *'Thermidor 2' (Series 7) - Bold because Thermmie is quite a balanced machine in my eyes, not too powerful and not too unreliable. *Diotoir (Series 10) - makes things interesting and not too difficult at the same time *Nuts 2 (Series 10) *King B Remix *Wild Thing (Extreme 1/Series 5) *Killertron (Series 4) *Razer (Series 5) *Atomic (Series 5) *'Big Nipper' (Series 10) - Same as Thermidor it's disc may seem powerful but can be swapped for claws) *Destruct-A-Bubble (Series 4) - Spike is proven to be much better (See M2 live event) * TBA Restricted *Carbide (outright) - Pretty much unstoppable if entered *Eruption (outright)- Same reason as Carbide, even Series 8 is too powerful *Aftershock (outright) - same as above *Magnetar (outright) - Do I really need to repeat myself? TBA Confirmed entries This section lists the robots that have qualified thanks to being priority votes, or in the case of Dantomkia, the defending champion. *Dantomkia (as champion of A Fantasy Audited War 2) *Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit *Iron-Awe 6 (no flipper) *Meggamouse *PacifieR